meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 025b
7:13:27 PM *** Nation added Lira *** 7:13:32 PM *** Nation added Valerian *** 7:13:40 PM *** Nation added Nilani *** 7:13:47 PM Nation: Liberry chat here. 7:14:44 PM | Edited 7:14:50 PM Nilani: Nilani is out cold, with the book "sentient magic items and you!" on her face. 7:14:55 PM Lira: Lira mostly to herself, but loud enough to be audible. "I haven't found anything useful. I hope we can find *something*." 7:16:06 PM Lira: Lira takes a seat and reads more books. 7:18:21 PM Nilani: oh. great. 7:18:31 PM | Edited 7:18:37 PM Nilani: Nilani picks the book up and sits up 7:18:37 PM Lira: Lira waves. 7:18:49 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves back 7:18:56 PM Lira: Anything on your end? 7:18:59 PM Lira: Lira sounds disheartened. 7:19:18 PM Nilani: Nothing I can remember at the moment... 7:21:09 PM Lira: Lira sort of flusters around, returning a stack of books to the unseen servants. "I should have gone with you guys. To find the bridge." 7:21:53 PM Nilani: No point in blaming yourself. It was all rather sudden. 7:23:32 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "We really should figure out what we should do from here. Now that Nation has his bridge...." 7:24:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm still in the process of reintegrating it. 7:25:25 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It will take some time to get it up and running, but still signifigantly less than if I had grow a new one from scratch. 7:26:32 PM Nilani: Unfortunately, I don't thik any of us are trained as pilots, yet. 7:26:51 PM Nilani: We still have time, though. 7:27:45 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Jhett and Kestrel have been working on that, actually. They brought plans for a sonic/musical interface like the Utlan-Tari ship was using that would work for our purposes. 7:28:18 PM Lira: ....That is good. I suppose. 7:28:32 PM Nilani: I know, but we're still not trained to use it. 7:28:47 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: As you said, you'll have time. 7:29:05 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: But progress is being made on that front. 7:29:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Also, now that you have found my bridge and I'm done refueling, it's about time to leave Voidspace. We shouldn't linger here too much longer. 7:30:20 PM Lira: Lira winces. "...You haven't, by chance, made any progress regarding the jump... visions, have you?" 7:30:23 PM Nilani: Thanks for the warning. 7:31:35 PM Nilani: Nilani sits on the floor and hugs her knees, also holding the book. 7:31:45 PM Nilani: Nilani continues reading 7:32:32 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm afraid not. Generally, my crew just becomes more and more resistant to the stimuli. 7:33:02 PM Lira: Lira nods. "Thanks anyway." 7:35:50 PM Lira: Lira also continues reading. 7:38:23 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Okay. I'll be jumping on 3, then. 3... 2... 1... (will save) 7:38:34 PM Lira: ((failed. 7)) 7:39:09 PM Nilani: ((also 7)) 7:41:04 PM Nation: Lira and Nilani both get the full reality-break treatment. 7:41:15 PM Lira: Lira faints. 7:41:25 PM | Edited 7:41:53 PM Nilani: Nilani drops her book and slumps over on her left side 7:44:05 PM Lira: ((How long do we stay out?)) 7:44:42 PM Nation: Doesn't take you long to come to. 7:44:48 PM Nation: A few minutes, maybe. 7:45:23 PM Lira: Lira unsteadily gets to her feet and puts the book down. "Better go take a looksee, I guess... figure out where we jumped to." 7:45:28 PM Lira: Lira gently prods Nilani. 7:46:22 PM Nilani: Nilani is still for a bit, then jumps up and vaults over the couch, putting it between herself and Lira. she peers cautiously over it. 7:46:29 PM Nilani: oh 7:46:33 PM Nilani: sorry 7:46:36 PM Lira: Lira bliiiinnnks. 7:47:03 PM Nilani: Nilani stands up, looking a bit embarrassed 7:47:38 PM Lira: Lira makes nothing of it. "Wanna go to the observation deck?" 7:47:50 PM Nilani: sure 7:48:08 PM Lira: Lira will go to the Lounge and then to the observation room. 7:48:16 PM Nilani: Nilani also goes 7:49:07 PM Lira: ((Could use a visual description when you have time Nation ^^)) 7:49:48 PM Nation: Move to the main room, lounge is right across from the galley, and Kalor and Grayson are in there chatting.